DESCRIPTION: The University of Pennsylvania proposes a one day "Forum on Post Doctoral Scientist Training: Current Status and Future Models." This conference is designed to bring together nursing leaders to discuss this need to develop priorities and strategies for future post-doctoral training of nurse scientists. The Forum on Post Doctoral Scientist Training will be a unique opportunity for top researchers and higher education administrators to educate each other and to develop strategies to meet the need for nurse researchers of the future. This meeting will formulate tangible and quantifiable outcomes which can then be disseminated to the larger audience of nursing faculty, researchers and other stakeholders. Objectives are: explore the current and future challenges and opportunities for training future nurse scientists and identify new and emerging models of post doctoral training; identify essential components of postdoctoral programs and models for assessing the productivity of training and the balance with investment costs; discuss opportunities for and the nursing role in interdisciplinary postdoctoral training; and outline future strategies for increasing the number of minority nurse scientists in the US. Dissemination is planned in a future issue of Nursing Outlook. This is an invitational conference for the deans or designees of the top 30 nursing research programs in the US based on the 2004 NIH ratings. This includes all programs with currently funded T32 training programs and representatives from the major nursing research institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]